Quest for Love
by shaesullivan
Summary: Red's having those growing pains all caninu do and has come to realize that maybe he's got eyes for two guys that he's closer to than he thinks. Will he go after them or won't he?


Hefting the other mecha up over his head with Dehak's robotic arms Red shifted the controls and then tossed the other machine with all his might and sent it several yards before watching it crash to the ground of the arena and then plume with red and black smoke. The felineko that was piloting the mecha came out covered in black soot several seconds later and then collapsed to a head onto the ground, colder than frost from a winter storm.

It took the crowd several seconds to register what had just happened but once they did the eruption of cheers roared out loud into Red's ears so great that he became momentarily deafened. Flicking his ears and then puffing out his chest, once he could hear the world around him praising his victory, the caninu stood up from the control seat and then gave his characteristic howl while wagging his long red tail behind himself excitedly. Pumping his fist into the air and then looking around him Red watched as a stream of multicolored streamers went flying through the air while familiar faces waved and nodded at him in the crowd. Both friends and family were praising his victory and that made it even sweeter since he knew that this victory wasn't just for him.

"And here he is folks, the winner of this year's championship Shepherd title, the lone robot rider RED!" The green striped felineko announcer exclaimed making the surrounding cats and dogs go even wilder.

Red stood up in Dehak for several more minutes before sitting in the command seat and then piloting the mecha out of the arena back to the register's room. Behind him the caninu turned and eye to see some of the medic staff rushing out along with several mechanics to go and see about his opponent. Knowing that he hadn't caused any serious injuries Red nevertheless turned and eye to watch as the other mecha rider got hefted up and then carried off on a stretcher while his mecha was inspected for damages. Looking down at Dehak's controls Red thought that maybe it was time to give his own machine sometime off since he had been pushing Dehak in the last couple of months.

Getting back to the register's room Red left Dehak in the hands of the mechanics on deck and then watched as several figures came out of the arena stands. Times like these made Red so glad he had someone to share his victories with as one pink haired felineko charged up to him and then hugged him around the waist. Picking her up and spinning around Red nuzzled close to his sister and breathed in her strawberry scent before placing her back onto her feet and looking down into her brightly shimmering eyes.

"Congratulations Red!" Chocolat praised her older brother before moving to the side as another felineko came up to her brother and then squashed herself into him.

This new feline was much shorter than Red or his sister but no less important with her dark purple hair and gray tailored clothing wrapped around her petite frame.

"Red, you won. I'm so proud of you." The purple felineko stated in her usual calm manner while rubbing her face into the caninu's stomach. No one could see it put she had tears in her eyes, whether of excitement of relief no one could say since they disappeared just as soon as they appeared into Red's shirt and washboard abs.

"Thanks Elh. It got a little tense there for a minute but I was able to pull it off!" Red puffed himself up some and then smiled down with his favorite chewy bone stuck between the edges of his teeth. Red having whipped it out from where he placed it up underneath the dashboard of Dehak's control panel while fighting.

Elh was about to say something when someone else interjected and placed themselves right next to the caninu.

"Sir Red, it was a pleasure to see you once again win victory in the arena." A pretty caniun said while curtsying in her flowing pink dress.

"Thanks Terria." Red blushed as he watched the princess of Prairie smile at him in that funny way that made his stomach flutter before reaching up to rub the side of his face with a finger and scratch at his suddenly very itch cheek. Besides him Red was completely unaware of a certain felineko who was glowering at both him and said princess.

A heavy body crashed into his back making Red stumble forward and on instinct the caninu narrowed his eyes and scowled in readiness to growl at the other before he felt the world shift and then he was placed into a headlock by a pair of short furred strong arms and then crushed into a familiar vermillion vest.

"Red, buddy, I can't believe you won this year's championship title! Man you are just way too strong! If this keeps up I'm going to have to start training under you."

"Thanks Calua but do you mind? I can't really breathe through your vest down here." The felineko in question suddenly released the caninu and then jumped back to give the other some breathing room before shutting his eyes in embarrassment and then scratching at his chin.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"No problem and thanks. It was a tough fight but it was worth it to get the title this year." Red watched as the spiky red haired felineko bobbed his head at him before moving aside as someone else walked up and greeted him.

"However, that just means that next year the challengers are going to be even more eager to beat the legendary Red Savarin. You should make sure that you train well if you want to keep your title." A gentlemanly white caninu wearing a blue samurai uniform and sword at his hilt said while holding out his hand to Red in an offer of congratulations.

"I know Gren. I hope next year I get a chance to take you and Calua on. I want to make sure that this wasn't some chance fluke, if you know what I mean?" Red accepted the hand and shook it with more force than necessary but that only made the other caninu smile at him while showing off a hint of a fang beneath his lips. The two caninu stared at each other hard for several seconds before releasing their grips and then backing away a few feet.

"We shall see,"

"Meowy. Save it for next time boys." An elegant purple haired felineko said while waving a closed paper fan in front of her face. "Things are just going to get more excitable around here anyway so you both need to save up that energy." The felineko said coyly while smiling at the two rivals from behind her fan once she had opened it.

"Right. Sorry Opera." Red flushed.

"Forgive me lady Opera."Gren bowed to his lady.

"Anyway, I think it's time that we discussed Red becoming a knight in the Prairie kingdom." A top-tier caninu soldier wearing a large custodian helmet fit for his rank said as he walked over to Red.

"For the last time, I'm not joining the knights!" Red growled and bit hard onto his bone while holding his fist up into the air. He was really getting sick of this tired argument, to which the other caninu just waved off before continuing on with his speech.

"Now, now Red I understand that you have things to do here but as the champion of the Shepherd region it must be clear to you that you have exceeded your limitations here and need new borders. Becoming one of the knights of Prairie would give you the opportunity to expand yourself farther than this kingdom and also,"

"Come now Cyan, it's time to return home." Princess Terria said while giving another bow to Red and friends and then walking away.

The knight in question barely had time to look back before he watched the retreating side of his princess grow smaller in the distance. "Princess wait! I was just about to get Red to join us! Princess!"

Everyone watched and chuckled as they saw how easily the princess had the knight commander under her heel.

"Wow, I almost feel bad for him." Calua said before shaking his head.

"Meowy, I guess even the princess knows at thing or two about how to make her subordinates do what she wants." Opera said under her breath and behind her fan, smiling all the while as she noted the look Gren was giving her.

"And with that I think it's time for us to get back to the Golden Roar; if you'll excuse us Red." Gren said before bowing and then walking out of the register's room. Following him Opera and Calua turned to smile at Red before walking away leaving only Red, Chocolat and Elh behind.

A yawn came from the caninu's throat before he could stop it and without meaning to Red slowly began to sag in place. Chocolat turned to look at her brother and then smiled bemusedly at him.

"I think it's time we went home too. You look tired."

"I feel tired. Those fights were more than I bargained for." Red said as he rolled his shoulders and popped his spine while reached up for the ceiling.

"Let's get back to the Asmodeus and get you to bed." Elh said while coming around to look at Red. Her presence having totally been overshadowed by everyone else making Red whip his head around to notice her and then nod.

The trio left the room and then headed for where they parked their ship on the deck of the Battle Ship. Dehak would be repaired by the other mechanics and then moved back to their ship as a courtesy.

On the deck Red accepted the prize money from the top hat wearing felineko sponsor with the long curled whiskers, only to then have it taken by Chocolat for repairs and fuel for the Asmodeus, much to Red's displeasure but at the time he was just too tired to care.

Getting back to their ship Chocolat sent Red over to take a shower and then off to bed while asking for Elh's help to count up the prize money and they go over finances with her so that this month's bills could be taken care of. The smaller felineko silently accepted this task and went to the bridge to help Chocolat but not without watching the limp tail belonging to Red wave off towards the shower room as the strong back of the caninu marched onward without faltering. Elh didn't say anything as she watched Red but in her chest she felt something squeeze down on her heart as she thought about the other right then.

Meanwhile, Red was just turning on the hot water when he realized that he still had some of his clothes on. The heated spray came down mercilessly and drenched his undershirt and loin guard but at the moment Red was just too out of it to care.

It took him several minutes to lean back against the wall while the hard rain fell against his fur before Red decided to move, his eyes half way to being shut the caninu grunted when he felt his muscles pull sharply underneath his fur before he growled and unclothed himself.

Reaching down and lifting up his shirt over his head Red tossed the soaked cloth out from behind the curtain over by door followed by his drenched underwear. Now standing fully naked under the spray the seventeen year old caninu had a chance to look down at himself and marvel at his furry form and ask a question which he had been putting off for a while.

Lowering a hand down through the fur of his chest and then past his stomach Red sighed to himself as he reached out for his caninu sheath and then held it along the palm of his hand. Slowly stroking himself off Red grunted when his other hand followed the first and wrapped around his twin orbs hanging below his sheath to start fondling them together. Times like these were when he seriously found it annoying to live with two women. There was almost no time for some self-recreation anymore, not with having Elh pop in to _check_ on him every other hour on the hour. Chocolat was at least sharp enough to realize that her older brother needed some time alone but Elh didn't seem to get a clue.

Thank you Chocolat, Red thought to himself as he grit his teeth together as the hard shower water crashed onto his sensitive flesh while he pulled along the length of his caninu cock. It didn't take the hard spear of flesh long to rise up and press against his abs as Red grunted as while thrusting his hips forward and rocking on the balls of his feet. Thoughts came unbidden to his mind and though he didn't know it Red was finding it harder to not make his preferences known as he imagined hard muscles and firm hands pressing up against his body instead of soft fingers and plentiful bosoms.

His tail swept the backside of the wall behind him but Red barely paid it any mind as he thrust up into the air while pumping himself over and over again. Eyes half shut from the pleasure running through him, Red didn't notice it at first but the hand he had placed around his balls was walking along the underside of his groin towards the back of his body. Eyes clenching shut tightly when a single finger found its way into his puckered tailhole Red bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out as he hissed to himself.

A single claw found its way into the inner depths of his back tunnel and with the help of the shower water matting down the thin fur, Red's finger sunk deep into his ass and pressed up against a spot inside of him that made his toes curl. Pulling out for a second and then readjusting himself, Red began to finger fuck himself while leaning his front at a forty-five degree angle into the shower as he breathlessly began to moan out loud.

It felt better than last time and as Red began to hump himself back onto his finger the caninu pressed a second against his pucker and let it slowly slip into his body alongside the first. Growling and huffing Red pumped at himself harder and faster while all out shivering as the pleasure he was giving himself went to new heights. Fingers slipping in and out of himself while the fist tightly closed around his cock brushed up against his knot Red gasped in time with every thrust and pull until he was all out fucking himself on the edges of his fingertips.

It felt too good to question and when Gren and Calua appeared in front of his eyes and Red came explosively onto the floor of the shower as he wuffed and howled up at the ceiling.

On the bridge Elh looked up in question from where she was going over expense reports for the crew as her ears perked and her spine suddenly locked up tight. She thought she heard Red howl but it didn't sound like how the caninu usually sounded and that made her blink somewhat in confusion before turning to look at Chocolat.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Red's just letting off some steam from the fight just now." The pink haired felineko said while manning the controls of the Asmodeus without looking back.

Elh just nodded but kept one ear on the back of the ship to listen out for Red. Just in case…

Meanwhile, Red was panting and shaking against the floor of the shower, his knees having given out once his orgasm finished, and panted shallowly as he slowly pulled his fingers from out of his tail. Looking between his legs and watching as his cock sputtered out a few strings of cum from his tip, only to have it wash down the drain and into oblivion, Red realized that he was seriously going to have to do something about this. Usually he waited until after the girls were asleep to have a _moment's privacy_ unto himself but now his desires were getting to be so bad that he was jacking off in the middle of the day.

Pushing himself to settle on his back against the wall behind him, Red reached for the knobs of the shower with his feet and turned them off. When the cascading spray suddenly halted it left the caninu sitting there on the tiles while thinking about how in the world he was going to deal with his new feelings.

This had only started some months ago, the episode with Gren and Calua where he had helped them to rescue Opera and the miner from the cave-in at Shetland made something inside of Red pull as he watched the two other males go all out to try and find Opera. Gren had especially been on his mind as the white caninu looked glorious in red's eyes as he kept his cool all throughout the mission while Calua had been a cute bundle of worry that exuded raw passion as he worked damned hard to get to where the other felineko. The two of them, with their faces taunt with concern, eyes blazing to find their commanding officer and best friend struck a cord in Red that made him want to know the two better than he had already. The fact that he wanted to know what the two of them felt like without clothes on only made it worse since he had been daydreaming about the both of them both with eyes open and closed.

Now this, Red wasn't sure how long he could keep himself together.

Maybe I should just ask them directly, he thought before shaking his head. There was no way that he could go up to Gren and ask the other to take him into his bed and asking Calua…Red didn't think he was ready for that kinda fight yet.

Groaning and standing up, slowly at best since his legs were currently on strike, Red decided to go ahead and ask Opera about Gren and Calua's preferences when next they were all together. Shaking himself off, Red let the water from his shower fly all across the shower before stepping out and grabbing a towel. Whipping the material across his back and scrubbing down Red realized that it might be a while before he saw the others, considering that the Kurvaz were still having some issues themselves, so that meant that he had plenty of time to go out and find some things to occupy himself with beforehand.

Maybe old man Quebec knew a thing or two about this sort of thing. Red still wasn't sure what to call it since he hadn't ever had to deal with feeling something for other males before. The twitching in his tail wasn't doing anything to help as Red felt stirrings of want echo out through his rear as he bit his lip once again and moaned when he ran the towel across his sensitive groin.

Definitely going to have to deal with this soon, he thought before walking and gathering up his wet clothes to take them to the hamper.

Two weeks later found Red finishing up a mission for Merveille, a blonde haired caninu looking scientist, and staggering out from underneath the machine she had him tied up to before collapsing into someone's arms. Red looked up and found himself face to face with a felineko boy with an x-shaped scar running across his face and pale whitish-gray hair spiked up atop is head held back by a red bandana.

"Are you alright?" The felineko asked as Merveille came up to look at Red in concern.

"Y-yeah, just fine Beluga. Heh, I think that took more out of me than I thought it would." Red admitted with his characteristic smirk lining his face before passing out.

"We should get him somewhere so he can rest." Merveille said while looking over the younger caninu with a hint of motherly concern running across her muzzle.

"Alright. I'll carry him to the barracks then." Beluga hefted Red up so that the other was leaning across his shoulder before guiding the steps of the other out of the room.

Once he got Red onto a bed Beluga tucked the other underneath the sheets and then left him to report to Opera.

When Red next woke up he found himself looking into a ceiling that he didn't immediately recognize. Pulling himself to a sitting position Red looked around in wonder and then scented the air before realizing that he was on the Golden Roar. Heart pounding in his chest as he thought of the meaning of why he was there it took the caninu several seconds to remember that he had taken on a request for Merveille to test the new machina that she had been tweaking around with. Since he was the only hybrid left in the world, the other two having perished in the events prior at Pharaoh, Red was the only one qualified to undertake said trails.

Didn't make them any less of a hassle, he would usually grip but at the moment was too excited to think about his former complaints.

Getting up out of bed and standing to his full height, Red stretched his hands to the ceiling and then wagged his tail before walking out of the room. While not exactly what he had been focused on when he had initially taken the job assignment, Red now had a golden opportunity to talk with Opera about Gren and Calua and wasn't going to spend a second wasting it. Making his way down the hallway and getting directions from a friendly Kurvaz soldier, Red walked with uncertain steps towards Opera's office and the up to her door before raising a hand and tapping at the hardwood.

"Yes?" Came from the other side.

"Uhm, it's me Opera. Do you have a second?" Red had to actually stop himself as he realized just how nervous he sounded.

"I do. Come in sweetie." The teasing voice of the felineko bayed him in and Red reached out to turn the door handle and then pushed the barrier between them forward.

Stepping into the lavish and well lit office Red had to marvel at all of the finery that Opera put into her place before turning his head to look at the purple haired felineko in question. Still carrying around that fan of hers with her feet propped up onto her desk the busty felineko waved him over after he shut the door.

"So, what can I do for you, sweetie?" Opera purred while looking at Red as if he were a fish.

"I-I…uhm wanted to ask you something…about Gren and Calua." Red really wished he had his chew bone with him now since it would really distract him from the harsh reality of what he was about to get himself into.

"Oh? What about them?" Feet coming off of the desk Opera sat up in her seat to regard the caninu.

"Yeah, you see…I was…wondering if you knew anything about what they liked?"

"What do you mean exactly? You mean in gifts or…?"

"Uhm, let's say that there was someone who was interested in them but didn't know how to go about asking the two of them…uhm out for like something to eat…maybe…" Red floundered beautifully and all but flushed as he scratched the side of his itchy face.

For several seconds Opera said nothing as she looked at Red. Her eyes scanned the other up and down as if trying to find out every little detail she could before she leaned back into her seat in some confusion. "Red sweetie, are you trying to set my Gren and Calua up with your sister?"

"NO! I-I mean no, no. Nothing like that. Let's just say that someone has some interest in them and wanted to get to know the two of them better but was really unsure about how to go about confronting them. What would be the best way to do it?" Red tried to keep his tail from tucking but it was somewhat a lost cause as he stood in front of Opera's desk and his tail slipped out from between his legs against his groin. Thankfully, Red was almost sure Opera couldn't see it.

"Well why don't you ask them instead of me? I'm sure they'd be able to give you a better answer." Opera leaned back and opened her fan to pull it over her face with a smile.

"I…can't do that…" Red whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I said that…uhm…I think it would be better to ask you since I've got you here, after all." Red could almost pat himself on the back for that save.

"Uh huh, ok. Well then, if someone was going to ask out Calua it would be best to be straight forward and honest. While for Gren you would have a better chance to get to him when he's in a good mood."

"Really?"

"Yep, Calua's the type who can best confront things head on. Asking him out to eat would be simple enough while Gren would be a little bit more difficult. Gren's the type who likes to have a good drink and some find food but he can be a prude if you let him. Maybe you should think about going down and asking them out sometime when the two are together."

"Really? You don't think they would mind?" Red asked before realizing that he had been caught when Opera lowered her fan and smiled at him coyly. "I-I mean, not me! Someone else…who…darn…" Red knew he was caught as Opera's smile just got wider.

"Hold that thought, sweetie." Opera leaned over and pressed the intercom on her desk to ring up Gren and Calua's room.

It took several seconds but soon someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?" It sounded like Calua but his voice seemed almost scratchy.

"Calua dear, is Gren with you?" Opera asked and watched as Red all but froze on the spot in front of her. His muzzle caught open the other's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head at any moment.

"Yes, here he is."

"Hello, lady Opera. Is everything alright?" Gren's calm voice inquired even as there was a lot of rattling going on in the background.

"Yes. Red's here right now and wants to know if the two of you wouldn't mind going out with him tonight." Opera turned to look and nearly burst out into a laughing fit as the caninu looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry milady. Can you say that again?" Gren sounded as confused as Red felt and it took Opera a full minute to reply.

"Nevermind, just finish up whatever you and Calua were doing and come to my office, pronto." With that the felineko ended the call and then sat back to look at Red. "You may want to close your mouth now. Though I don't allow it flies do happened to come in at the most inopportune moments. Wouldn't want you to catch any."

Red swallowed and licked hips lips before rapidly blinking. It his mind a while to actually restart the engines before he could formulate a coherent thought, but when he did,

"What…just…happened?" Red asked as he wasn't sure he processed everything correctly. The strange feeling in his groin wasn't helping him sort things out nor was the suddenly onslaught of thunderous hammering going on in his chest.

Opera didn't say anything, but instead waved her fan in front of her as she smiled coyly at Red.

Several minutes later someone knocked on the door to Opera's office and she whoever it was in, not surprised when it turned out to be Gren and Calua. The two of them looking somewhat confused as they spied a popsicle like Red standing in the center of the room with his tail pointing at the ground and lady Opera snickering at him from behind her desk.

"You summoned us lady Opera?" Gren asked while walking by Red and taking a curious glace at the other.

"Yes I did. Sorry to disturb you but I think Red here has something to ask you, actually both you and Calua."

The caninu and felineko in question turned to regard Red who was sweating profusely and smiling at them with nothing but teeth.

"H-hi guys. Uhm…I…that is…"

"Something up dude?" Calua asked when he walked up to stand beside Gren.

Looking at the two of them Red almost felt like his legs wanted to give out as he looked at the white caninu watching him with curiosity and the reddish felineko who looked all like was missing some kind of joke.

"Uhm…if you guys weren't busy…I was wondering if you wouldn't mind…that is…maybe…going out with me sometime?" Red whispered.

"Say again?" Gren asked as even his good hearing missed the last part of that statement.

Red closed his eyes, steeled his nerves and then said, "Would you two go out with me sometime?"

Both Gren and Calua looked at Red and then to each other before opening their mouth slightly. Behind them Opera was about ready to fall on the ground in a fit of unbridled laughter but she kept herself together…just barely.

"Are you asking us out on a date?" Gren questioned while Calua just scratched at his cheek.

"Yeah, so like if you wouldn't mind just tell me sometime, ok?" Red mustered up his resolve and then turned to walk out of the door.

The caninu and felineko behind him didn't know what to say as they watched him leave but they did dart around when they heard a body fall to the floor and someone start to laugh themselves into tears. The two Kurvaz special ops didn't know what to think or to say after this so by the time they finally did get themselves together, Opera still curled onto the floor in laughter, they made their way out the door and down to the docks only to watch as the Asmodeus fly up into the sky and then off into the distance.

"I believe things are going to be interesting from here on end." Gren said while looking to Calua.

"Yeah, I think dude just might hit that coming-of-age thing everyone goes through." For the first time Calua looked like he was actually thinking about things instead of just going on gut instinct and it made Gren smile to himself as he watched the sun pass through the sky.

"I do as well. Should we then call him back and arrange something?" Gren felt arms around him and then light nips at his neck before Calua hugged him tight into his chest.

"Later, weren't we in the middle of something?" Calua ground up into Gren's back and made the caninu whimper as he felt his tail twitch eagerly.

"Then let us adjourn back to our room." Gren said before turning and kissing Calua onto the mouth. Around them none of the other Kurvaz said a word as they walked past the two special ops doing their usual.

Meanwhile, in the cabin Red was all but beating himself in the head as he placed his pillow over his face and bit at it. He promised that he was going to get Opera back for this if it was the last thing he did. There was no way his pride would allow him any respite until he did. A knock on the door to the cabin made Red throw his pillow off of his face and then turn to look and see Chocolat coming in.

"Are you alright? Beluga said you collapsed after the testing was finished." Chocolat walked up with a tray of food in her paws and then set it down in front of her brother before climbing up onto his bed.

"Yeah, just fine." Red thanked her and dug in at the same second, much hungrier than he expected.

"Ok, good. I was worried, especially when Opera called back and said something about Gren and Calua wanted you to arrange something between them over dinner."

Chocolat turned at the sound of her brother choking and quickly pat him on the back to help his food swallow down. Not sure what was going on the pink haired felineko waited several minutes as Red started to breathe normally before looking questioningly at the other.

"It's fine. W-when did she leave that call?" Red was so flustered that he was actually shivering all over with a red flush covering his face.

"Not too long ago. I was just finishing up getting payment from Merveille when the call came in. Oh, Merveille also wanted me to give you her thanks for helping her out today. She put something extra in it and I put it in your locker."

"Thanks Chocolat. Where's Elh, by the way?" Red just noticed the other felineko was nowhere to be seen as usually she made him something to eat once he got back to the ship.

"She's out right now. Said something about going to Airedale but I'm not sure. She said she'll be back in a few days."

"Oh, ok. Thanks for dinner." Red returned to his plate and noted that with every bite he wondered if dinner with Gren and Calua would taste even better.


End file.
